Tag Two Times
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: You can't go around saving the world all the time. Every now and then the life's simple pleasures take priority. Slash. /Crow, Yuusei/


**A/N: **Written for an All YuGiOh! kink meme over on Livejournal for an Anon who is a fan of Tagshipping. Thank you for getting me hooked onto this pair. Less than three.

The title? I have no idea. Draw from it what you will.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Foul language.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. The characters were borrowed for non-profit reasons only to entertain some avid fans of the show.

**

* * *

**

**Tag Two Times**

It had all started back in Team Satisfaction times because sometimes... they just hand nothing to do. Now, years later, they found themselves in a similar situation.  
Well, technically, there _were_ things to do. Important ones, to boot. Ones that could bring about the end of the world if Yuusei happened to fail them. But sometimes, the two of them just didn't give a damn.

Right now was a time like that. It was a late afternoon, Yuusei was back in the Satellite and it looked like it could rain any time now. Then again, for the past year Satellite had always looked like that. This is why he liked hanging out with Crow. Things like bad weather just didn't happen when you happened to be around that bastard. And sometimes... hanging could become quite literal.

This morning he'd gotten a message from Crow, saying that he had some important information to share with him. It came complete with directions as to where they'd meet up. Crow liked playing detective solo and for him to call out someone else (Yuusei most likely, because he didn't make fun of him if he messed up like Jack and Kiryu could - and often would).  
Thus, Yuusei - who'd been prepared to bail Crow out of some trouble he'd no doubt gotten himself into (again) - was not prepared for playing hide-and-seek with him throughout a decrepit building and then being tackled from behind by the guy he'd come to save.

When Yuusei came to, his head hurt, his eyes were blurry, and his hands were tied to an old radiator. Another radiator was tied to one of his legs so that it made moving it very difficult. There was only one person capable of doing something this ridiculous.

"Crow," Yuusei growled, though not without amusement.

"Yo." The grinning face of his friend appeared in the field of his vision.

"You do realise that you'll hurt yourself on that thing." Yuusei jerked his chin in the direction of his leg, but Crow only shrugged.

"Maybe. But you won't be kicking me this time."

Yuusei didn't reply. Smirking, he lashed out with his free leg, making Crow stumble and almost step on Yuusei's immobilised leg, but he caught himself in time and only bumped his knee on the radiator.

"Ow, fuck." Crow bent over to rub his knee and sent a quick glare at his smug friend. "Don't give me that look. You're the one who's tied down."

Yuusei chuckled and strained against the rope binding his wrists to tests its durability. The last time Crow had tried this, he'd made the knots too lose and Yuusei had gotten rather violent in his rightful retribution. This made Crow wary and he felt nervousness build up in his chest as he saw the rope become taut. He breathed a small sigh of relief when the knots held. He'd checked them thoroughly before, but with Yuusei you just couldn't be careful enough.

"You've done a better job this time," Yuusei commended.

Crow snorted. "You're one kinky bastard, you know that?"

"Says the one who lured me all the way out here, bonked me over the head and tied me down."

Crow lowered himself onto Yuusei and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Don't act like you don't like it."

"So what did you want, Crow?" Yuusei asked casually, changing the subject. Crow was right. He _was_ getting rather turned on. "I was rather preoccupied when your message came in."

"Retribution," Crow said simply and tugged on Yuusei's shirt to free it from his pants. "It's been years since we last did it. And all this time you've been busy hanging out with other friends, escaping to Neo Domino, beating Jack, fucking him too, I bet."

Yuusei raised his eyebrows. "Is that jealousy speaking?"

"No. Just good ol' Crow." With that Crow leaned in close to his face and slowly licked along Yuusei's marker. "That marker makes you look hot. Almost as hot as Jack, anyway."

"Bastard." That was a direct blow to Yuusei's pride and he tried to kick Crow with his free leg, but Crow managed to block it and pin it down with his knee. He laughed.

"C'mon, Yuusei. Don't be a tight-ass. Everyone knows I only fucked you because I couldn't get Jack."

Yuusei could only roll his eyes at this statement. "_Right_."

"Was worth a try, eh?" Crow flashed him a devious grin and patted the front of Yuusei's pants where a slight bulge was already evident before adding matter-of-factly, "'Sides. Jack always preferred little kids."

Yuusei almost choked at the implication. "I should punch your lights out for that."

"You don't seem to be in any hurry to do it," Crow remarked amusedly, undid Yuusei's pants and tugged them down to his knees. This was accompanied by Yuusei lifting his hips to ease the task for him.

"I'll have plenty of time after we're done."

"Genius thinking," Crow announced and gripped Yuusei's cock, watching in satisfaction as the expression on his friend's face changed from amused to eager.

Yuusei took in a sharp breath when Crow's hand stroked him none too gently down the entire length of his cock. "Going straight for the kill?"

Crow shifted his position slightly because the leg supporting all of his weight had started to get slightly numb. This meant that he had to release Yuusei's unbound leg, but he accepted the gamble. A little power play was nothing without some pain. "Damn straight. And you never complain."

"Crow," Yuusei grunted low in his throat, hands straining against his binding. Damn if Crow didn't know how to play him.

Crow quirked an eyebrow and made a humming noise in his throat. He was quite enjoying himself there. The sight of half-naked Yuusei squirming on the ground was making him harder than he'd been when plotting this.

"The ropes are getting loose."

Crow cursed violently, let go of Yuusei's cock, ignoring the unsatisfied grunt he made, and quickly moved up to tighten the knots. Finding them okay, he frowned and looked back at Yuusei's one bound leg to see if those were the knots his friend had been speaking of. Yuusei's snickering clued him in and Crow drew back, wondering whether he wanted to punch him or fuck him senseless now.

"Shit. Don't scare me like that."

Yuusei shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position for himself and grunted when something dug into his back. He figured it would be some piece of rubble and since it wasn't too painful, he decided he could live with that. He smiled at Crow who had settled back on his knees and looked rather peeved. He was well aware that it was nothing but an act.

"Take it easy, Crow. It's been a while since we last did it. I wouldn't want to spoil your fun by coming too quickly."

Crow remained in his position for a while longer before slowly leaning forwards and getting on his hands and knees to hover above Yuusei.

"So. It's been that long?" he asked in a husky voice that sent a shiver down Yuusei's spine. He recognised this routine immediately. "I ain't sure you still remember how it's done properly."

Attempting to speak, Yuusei suddenly found his mouth dry. "Why don't you remind me?"

"I'll make you beg for it," Crow stated, leaning in close to his face. "_Really_ beg."


End file.
